


A most unproductive learning

by vanishing_apples



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Grimnir noises, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_apples/pseuds/vanishing_apples
Summary: Grimnir accidentally discovers his masochism, but may or may not regret asking for help exploring it.





	A most unproductive learning

Grimnir whines, an irrational desperation to squirm out of the vice grip Shiva has on his thighs swells in his stomach with the foreign heat he’s still struggling to comprehend. 

_This is scary_. Exactly how, he isn’t quite sure. But dread lurks in the shadows of the unknown in spite of one’s eagerness to explore it. As these new physiological reactions weren’t frightening enough, the way Shiva’s mouth hovers over his engorged genitals seems frightfully precarious. The fire primal’s sweltering breath almost feels like scalding steam on the over-sensitive organ. 

“...Ah… Are you… r-really gonna…” - Grimnir gulps. 

“Did you not ask for guidance?” - Shiva’s chortles only cause more hot air to coax needier whimpers out of his partner.

“Uhm…T…technically I did but you can’t just!!... Just…!”

Just _what?_ Put his lips around his privates? Subject his oral cavity to invasion by Grimnir’s genitals? Suck his dick? The sentence’s continuation tastes obscene, no matter how he decides to put it, before he even says it. All Grimnir wanted was to revisit that puzzling, pain-bound pleasure that gripped him suddenly when their overworked, half-delirious captain forced the whole elixir bottle down his throat, cap and all. It prematurely ended when Shiva intervened and put her to sleep, before Grimnir could comprehend what he’d just experienced. 

He didn’t expect such simple curiosity to entail… this. Grimnir still doesn’t even get why the situation he now finds himself in feels as wrong as it does, but it’s just so… 

“...Embarrassing.” - The wind primal squeaks into his trembling hands. 

That morsel of leaked introspection earns him more amused chuckles from Shiva. Great, he must think him pathetic, naive, inexperienced. Which are all factual, but self-awareness doesn’t help with swallowing his tears. Were it not for the danger of Shiva seeing him as even more pitiful, Grimnir would surely start sobbing right there.

Contrary to his self-deprecating assumptions, however, the care with which Shiva’s thumbs begin to stroke his smooth thighs seems to denote affectionate understanding.

“There’s no shame in this. All living beings are engaged in constant learning. _Your_ learning must also begin somewhere.”

“Fuweh…” - Grimnir relaxes from the reassurance, but wishes he could come up with more substantial a response.

Feeling his partner’s rigid muscles to have softened, Shiva rewards one inner thigh with a kiss.

“Good. Now, just stay relaxed. Tension will only heighten your chance of injury.”

“Wait… Injury wh- Hah!!?”

Shiva has never been one to beat around the bush, but Grimnir didn’t expect to be wholly enveloped that quickly. 

His member is not on the small side, right? It shouldn’t be…? He can’t tell, his lack of experience provides no standard of normalcy with which to compare. All Grimnir knows is the oppressive heat of Shiva’s mouth rends his mind a tattered, blank canvas way too fast and too easily. 

“Wa… Ah?... Uhn…! Sh…!”

The tight ring of Shiva’s lips squeezing the very base shatters Grimnir’s attempt at coherence. His tongue - long and flexible, almost serpentine - presses and coils around the shaft, assaulting every nerve ending with more smouldering heat. 

A minute has hardly passed and Grimnir is already bursting at the seams. His torso twists, legs muscles tense up anew as his thighs squeeze together around Shiva’s neck in a subconscious effort to dampen the overstimulation. But the moment his erection is free from Shiva’s mouth, the air’s once pleasant coolness is an immediate, debilitating cold slap. 

“Huh…?” - Grimnir surprises himself with how devastated he sounds. 

Impervious to both his partner’s shame _and_ the string of saliva connecting his own lips to Grimnir’s flushed tip, Shiva says matter of factly. 

“Keep your arms down if you do intend to watch and learn. And I did say to relax, lest you hurt yourself.”

Grimnir blinks. He never even noticed his arms going over his eyes. Or the stinging tears, for that matter. 

“...G…Got it! I’ll learn good! Ugh… I mean… Gonna do my best…!” - He stammers, fingers digging into bed sheets like the teeth of a rake. 

The clumsy reassurance earns him a smile from Shiva that makes his heart race, and all four hands going back to stabilising his legs. 

So he can’t be trusted to not jerk his way towards an injury, after all. But Grimnir’s mind isn’t spared for further thought. Shiva’s mouth is on him again, this time, with nibbling kisses, precision and purpose. 

Each yelp, suppressed squirm, knee jerk and whimper that Shiva’s nibbles pull from Grimnir’s wet lips make something stir in the pit of the fire primal’s stomach. Some ugly, sadistic urge to further torment, drag this out as long as possible until those soft, pale cheeks are ripened and streaked with tears. The frustrated moan which ensues Shiva dragging his tongue slowly along Grimnir’s shaft almost tempts him enough to try. 

“...Guh…! Will you… stop that!?” - Comes Grimnir’s first choked sob. 

Shiva is entirely too pleased with his own handiwork. 

“You wish for me to stop?” - He feigns ignorance, then proceeds to watch with perverse delight as fat tears finally wet Grimnir’s cheeks.

“No!! A-Aren’t you supposed to know what you’re doing!? Just…” - Grimnir’s shrill complaint wilts into pleading snivels. - “Please… Shiva…”

That display is enough to elicit Shiva’s clemency. 

“Understood. But do remember, this is but one of the many ways of going about intercourse.”

“I… I got the point so… Fuagghh!!” 

Grimnir nearly chokes on his own saliva when the pointed tip of Shiva’s tongue digs into his cock’s head. Then comes the suction - the _merciless_ vacuum behind the fire primal’s lips. Grimnir’s entire body breaks out in goosebumps, static prickling his skin and rendering him sobbing, squirming putty in Shiva’s grasp. It only takes a few tongue swirls, another dig at the tip, his member popping out of Shiva’s mouth only to be immediately reclaimed by its feverish depths once or twice, and Grimnir is on the brink of completely unraveling. 

“Wait… No!! I’m gonna…” - In panic, Grimnir yanks at the sleek black locks of Shiva’s hair laid strewn on the mattress in an attempt to free himself. The unfamiliar, volatile heat that’s been collecting in his lower stomach feels dangerously close to rupture. - “Shiva…! Let go!!”

To his horror, Shiva not only refuses to let go but sinks deeper between his legs, lips sliding to the very base. Two hands even leave Grimnir’s thighs to block his escape by gripping his quivering hips. If Grimnir were at all capable of profanities, curses would fly from his mouth at this point.

“Hnngg…!! Aaahh!!” 

The ensuing pleasure hits him like a tidal wave, liquid heat gushing from his crotch and presumably down Shiva’s throat. 

Still trapped in an ecstatic haze, Grimnir vaguely perceives the miracle of his intact body after what felt like crushing impact. His skin still tingles, chilled where sweat and tears have left their mark, but a pleasant sense of fatigue rolls over him at the same time. Drained of all strength, Grimnir slumps backwards into the mattress. Shiva’s satisfied visage soon looms over him. The wind primal tries to hide his face with a pillow, but not quickly enough to spare himself the image of his partner licking what must be his release off his lips. Grimnir boils beet red behind his pillow barricade. 

“So, did you learn from the demonstration?” - Shiva asks nonchalantly as if he has just not swallowed someone else’s bodily fluids.

“Learn…?” - Grimnir’s peeks out with one teary eye, still feeling dumb and slow from his climax. - “Oh you mean… Oops…”

The pillow is swiftly pried from his fingers. Grimnir lets out a squeak just before he is subjected to Shiva’s stern, disapproving gaze.

“M’ sorry! It was just… uhm… really overwhelming...? In a good way though…!”

His honest, even if reluctant, assessment levels the slope of Shiva’s frown.

“For your satisfaction, I am gladdened.” - He awards Grimnir with a few affectionate head pats. - “...However, it doesn’t change the fact that it was hardly a learning experience for you. Alas, I still cannot trust you with practical application.”

“Aw! Why not!?” - Grimnir springs back up with strength granted by disappointment alone, lips pursed in a pout. 

Shiva’s sigh poorly masks his budding grin. Grimnir’s juvenile expression is simply too potent a source of amusement, with those puffed out cheeks screaming for a good poke. And so he does, with one hand large enough to squish both sides of Grimnir’s surly face.

“As I said, your poor commitment makes you untrustworthy.”

“Mmph! Mmimam!” - Grimnir shakes the hand away only to immediately resume his stubborn pout. - “I am the Mad Cyclone!! The triumphs of countless battalions have been ferried on my gales! Where else do you find a more radiant beacon of reliability!? P-plus! I may not have been looking but I totally remember what it f-felt like okay!?”

Shiva’s resounding, deep laughter which could no longer be contained earns him an angry pillow to the face. But his mirth would be short lived, as nothing could prepare him for the crestfallen face and drooped ears that would greet him emerging from the pillow assault.

“...You really don’t trust me huh… That’s okay, I understand.”

Heartbreaking as the spectacle Grimnir has made of himself, it still doesn’t convince Shiva to take the risk. It, however, does succeed at giving him the necessary nudge to do _something_.

“Grimnir, it’s not that I do not have faith in you. Rather, I simply have no faith for these canines of yours.”

“Canines…? What are yo- Fuaggh!?”

The sheer girth of Shiva’s two fingers - already thick enough to take up half of Grimnir’s oral cavity - betrays their dexterity. Before Grimnir could even register what is happening, they have traced most of the length of his upper jaw and reached one of his small, pointed fangs. Shiva winces slightly, almost pricking himself on the sharp tooth.

“Yes, your canines. I recall your casual habit of ripping open treat packets for the little ones with your teeth?”

“Hahh..! Hah… fuuh...hnng!” - Grimnir’s futile attempt at forming coherent syllables only causes saliva to stream from the corners of his lips. 

And yet, Shiva’s fingers pry deeper. 

“And not just your canines. The rest of your teeth are sharp as those of a young, voracious carnivore. Without your learning to properly manage their exposure, I dare not subject my vital regions to them.”

“Aggh! ...Fuoghhn ...pp!!” - More mangled pleas for Shiva to stop fall on deaf ears.

“...Though it would be dishonest of me to not admit that your tongue…”

Done with dragging along Grimnir’s jaws, Shiva’s fingers eventually find purchase on the warm, pillowy surface of his tongue. Only then does the fire primal also notice flushed cheeks, laboured breathing and soft little quivers of his partner’s slender frame - evident signs of renewed arousal. 

Shiva swallows. 

“Your tongue…” - Slowly, so as to prevent Grimnir from choking, he inserts a third finger. It promptly fills up Grimnir’s mouth. - “...is of a very pleasant texture. So you do hold innate potential.”

“Hih...hah…?”

Shimmering eyes and recognition of his own name’s semblance from stretched, plump lips finally cause Shiva to snap. As soon as his free hands are done pulling all garments off them both, they take to securing Grimnir by the back of his head and waist. A little too forcefully.

“Fueegh!” - A whine, yet Grimnir gives no indication of wanting to escape. 

“...Your oral passage also stretches long and deep. Once you learn to control your gag reflex…”

Distance between their torsos all but gone, Grimnir’s saliva drips down both of their chests with his jaw practically locked in place. His body trembles, hands braced against the firmness of Shiva’s broad chest as familiar heat once again accumulates at his groin. 

This is it. This was that strange feeling he got from that half elixir bottle being forced down his throat - a paradoxical ecstasy bred from receiving abuse. 

Pleasure from Shiva’s “abuse” is yet even more potent, coupled with his natural heat which burns as licks of fire - a pain to which Grimnir never realised himself addicted up till now. 

The digits prod and knead the inside of his cheeks, snake deep down his throat, creep dangerously close to choking him but never close enough. Shiva seems to know exactly where the line is, given how expertly he toes it.

“Hiahh! Ufuuh…!?” - Grimnir almost gags when his stiffening member is touched by another source of searing heat.

Head locked in place, visual confirmation of what is happening down near his nether regions is out of the question. But Shiva gritting his teeth, forehead beaded with sweat as one of his hands releases the wind primal’s hip to press his erection against the aforementioned hot, throbbing length are plenty sufficient as clues. The hand begins stroking.

“Fuahhg!!” - Grimnir sucks in a muffled gasp, which soon entails rhythmic moans. - “Ahh…! Nng! Ffu…!”

“Grimnir…” - Shiva lets out a shaky breath as his composure fractures. 

The strokes hasten, grow shallow and urgent until they’re entirely replaced by desperately grinding hips. As if to contain the rapturous explosion, Grimnir’s teeth sink into the fingers violating his mouth. His hoarse cry coincides with Shiva’s grunt, their joined vocalisation shortly preceding the surge of molten euphoria that splashes across their abdomens. 

Grimnir’s mind blanks for the second time, robbed of all senses for what must have been a good while. When he comes to, he finds himself already on his back, wiped clean and snugly cocooned in four arms. 

A single glimpse of Shiva’s usual severe expression melting into fatigue proves too much for Grimnir’s heart. His eyes struggle not to trace every inch of firm jawline, down to chiseled, muscle-bound neck; not to linger excessively on the sharp ends of long, narrow eyes and defined cheekbones and… 

Maybe if he presses their torsos together close enough, Grimnir can mask his own chest thumping with Shiva’s heartbeat. He tries, almost headbutting Shiva’s jaw in the panicky process.

“I thought you would like to rest. Still keen on learning?”

“N-n-nah!! No thank you!” - Grimnir stutters into the crook of his partner’s neck. - “...I’ve had enough learning for now, I think.”

“You still have plenty of learning to do, unfortunately.” 

Grimnir allows his face to be guided towards Shiva’s, only to be met with fingers marred by deep teeth mark held up to his eye level. Some of the marks seem to have broken skin, with blood droplets spotting through.

“...And this, is why I don’t trust you… your teeth, just yet.”

Stricken with guilt, the wind primal chews his lower lip.

“I’m sorry…” 

“...That’s fine. Mistakes are permissible when you just started…” - Shiva pauses halfway trying to ruffle Grimnir’s hair, realising his injured hand has been secured by long, slender fingers. Soft lips lapping at the sore marks throws him into total confusion - “...Grimnir, what are you doing?”

Grimnir doesn’t seem to be listening, too busy nursing the wounds. Lips and tongue pull at the bleeding areas, plant feather light kisses, grant swift licks and eventually, surrender to some cursed instinct within the wind primal to start _nibbling_. The gestures agitate his partner more than they soothe. 

Shiva has to yank his hand away when his self control remains. Then, deciding that this idiot war god’s unwitting solicitations must be stopped, Shiva has him restrained completely in a near crushing embrace.

“Ow, ow! Did I do something wrong!?” - Grimnir yelp.

“Yes. But no more talking. We sleep.” 

“...But why!?”

“Grimnir.”

Shiva’s authoritative tone finally gets Grimnir to settle down. But it would be many more hours of hopeless wriggling before he finally gives up all hopes of breaking free. 

Drifting off to sleep, Grimnir faintly hopes he would be allowed to slink out of bed for a midnight snack, at least.


End file.
